Once Upon VicTORious
by Azkadellio
Summary: One-shot Jori and Swan Queen crossover. VicTORious AU. Fantasy for the Fairy Tale aspect of OUAT. Don't know what to say for a summary. Sorry.


**First** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **and** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **crossover. In this, Tori was Regina's/The Evil Queen's daughter in the Enchanted Forest before the curse. After, she's still her daughter, but she doesn't have any recollection about being able to use magic. (Regina convinced Rumplestiltskin to teach Tori as well as her.) Also, Jade is Emma's daughter. She had Jade when she was in high school and, like she did with Henry, gave him up for adoption. How Jade found her way to Storybrooke will be explained in the sequel. (I'm already planning it.)  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **. Or their characters.**

 **Emma POV**

"We can't keep doing this." I say as Regina and I get dressed after our 'meeting' at her house.

"Why?" Regina asks as she pulls her bra on. "Ashamed of me, Miss Swan?" She asks, smirking at me.

"No." I say, smiling. "It's just weird, I think, that we act one way in public, then we make out and have sex in private." I say, pecking her cheek.

"We have an image to keep, Miss Swan." She tells me as she puts her shirt on, calling me 'Miss Swan' to mess with me.

"Still, you have to admit it's weird that we act like we hate each other in public, then we do this in private." I say, pulling my red lace panties.

"True." Regina says, standing up. "Look at it this way though. We're getting better in public with everything, Henry helping with that, and we can slowly get them used to us. We don't want them thinking I cursed you into loving me." She says, leaning over to kiss me, stopping before our lips touch. "I'm sorry." She says, backing up and finishing to get dressed.

"Are you ever going to kiss me?" I ask, frustrated, as I finish getting dressed as well.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how things will be if the curse breaks. You know that." She tells me, fixing her hair. "I have to go. I have to pick up Tori from her after school job." She says, pecking me on the forehead. "I do love you." She tells me softly before leaving.

"Love you too." I say with a sigh, dropping back onto the bed. "What time is Henry supposed to be coming over with Mary Margaret?" I ask, sitting up and grabbing my shoes and putting them on, following Regina to the door.

"In about an hour." She tells me, grabbing her purse and keys. "We'll talk again later, Sherriff Swan?" She asks, going professional when she opens the front door, in case anyone's watching.

"Of course, Mayor Mills." I say, nodding as I walk past her.

 **Tori POV**

"Crap. My mom's gonna be here soon." I say, pulling away from Jade after seeing the time. "I forgot she said she was picking me up today instead of me walking." I tell the frustrated Goth as I pull my shirt over my head and grab my phone.

"It's Storybrooke. What's going to happen?" Jade asks, following me out the door of the book store we work at. Thankfully, my mother, the Mayor, hasn't found out that my shift was over a half hour ago, and has been since I started working here.

"You want to tell my mom that?" I ask her, fixing my hair from where Jade was gripping me close to her while she pulled me close when I was nipping her neck.

"You think I care that your mom's the Mayor?" She asks me as we leave. "Please. You know I'd tell her to her face." She says smugly as we get to the front of the store, secretly glad that there are no cameras in the back room.

"Just because you're mom's the sheriff doesn't guarantee anything." I say as we walk. "Hey, you never told me how you got back in her life." I say softly, remembering when she let it slip that she was put up for adoption when she was born because her mom was too young to care for a child.

"A few years ago, I wanted to find out who my birth mother was." She says, oddly soft instead of her usual strong. "Since the adoptive family were rich, I used the money to pay for a private eye to find out. After they gave me the file on who she was, I told the West's, my adoptive family, that I was finding my real mom. They tried to stop me, but I refused to listen." She says, staring ahead. "Now, here I am. In Storybrooke, where my mom was apparently the sheriff of the most boring town on Earth." She says with a chuckle.

"Well, she took to you quickly. It wasn't easy, but she didn't push you away or anything." I say, staring at her with a sad smile.

"Yeah." She says, smiling back. "And hey, if it wasn't for our mom's having their feud or whatever, we never would've met." She says as we hear the door open.

"You ready?" Mom asks when she walks up to us.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow at school." I tell Jade, following my mom out. Looking back, I blush when I see Jade sitting there casually, her index and middle finger of her right hand spread in a 'V' shape and her tongue flicking between the fingers.

"Are you okay?" Mom asks when we get to her car, seeing the blush.

"Fine. Just tired." I say, hoping she doesn't catch how nervous I am. "Is Henry still with Mary Margaret?" I ask as she starts the car.

"Yeah. She'll be dropping him off later." Mom tells me as she pulls away. "Since when does Sheriff Swan's daughter work there?" She asks, a hint of suspicion in her tone.

"She doesn't. Not really." I say, staring out the window. "The boss let's her stay as long as she's not disrupting anyone. She knows where a lot of the books are, so she usually helps out."

"For free?" Mom asks, glancing at me, suspicion in her voice and eyes.

"She gets free coffee when she's there." I explain, knowing Jade's love for coffee is known all over Storybrooke.

 **No POV**

 **Before The Curse**

"Victoria?" Regina calls, walking through her castle. "Victoria, where are you?" She asks, walking past the knights in her hurry to find her daughter.

"In here!" She hears Victoria call from down the hall.

"What are you doing here? You know we have our magic lesson with Rumple." Regina asks, walking over to her daughter.

"Oh. Sorry. I was helping the Huntsman with his wolf." Victoria says, her violet dress, styled in a gentler version than what Regina tends to wear around the castle, fitting her form, swaying slightly when she turns around, showing her mother the Huntsman and the wolf on the carpet.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Regina asks, not really caring, but unable to bring herself to be mean to her only child.

"He wasn't feeling well. I was telling the Huntsman which herbs to grind and mix with water to help him heal." Victoria says, her tone polite. "Will Rumplestiltskin be upset we're late because of me?" She asks, slight fear in her voice. She never liked the man.

"He'll live." Regina says, a small smile. "Now, let's go. We don't want keep him waiting too long. Huntsman." She says, glancing at the Huntsman.

"Remember, grind them to a fine powder before mixing it with the water before you give it to him." Victoria tells the Huntsman as she's lead out by her mother.

"Why do you do that?" Regina asks her daughter as she leads her to where Rumplestiltskin is teaching them magic.

"Do what?" Victoria asks as she's lead away.

"Help people all the time?" Regina clarifies as they walk.

"It's just how she is." A new voice, a male one with an accent, says from behind them.

"Rumple." Regina says, nodding slightly.

"How is the wolf?" Rumplestiltskin asks Victoria, ignoring Regina.

"He'll be fine. Just needs the herbs once a day and rest." Victoria says, trying to will her heartbeat to slow, being frightened by Rumplestiltskin's surprise appearance.

"Good. Good." Rumplestiltskin says, a smile on his face. "Now, if there are nothing more, I have a lesson to teach." He says, giggling before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

 **No POV**

 **In Storybrooke**

"Is your daughter interested in woman?" Regina asks Emma as the two sit in Regina's office, going over some things around the town.

"Excuse me?" Emma asks, staring at her secret girlfriend. "Why would you ask that?" She asks, staring at her.

"I think she has a thing for Tori. When I picked Tori up a few days ago, Jade was there and the two seemed awfully close." Regina notes, writing something down.

"And that's a bad thing, because?" Emma asks, confused and still confused by the sudden topic change.

"Your daughter and my daughter together? You don't find that weird with us?" Regina asks, glancing up at Emma.

"So? It's not like we're married or related or anything." Emma says, going over the notes she was making. "Or are you afraid that they'll kiss and break your curse?" She asks sarcastically.

"Yeah. Like those two love each other." Regina says, laughing a bit.

"Excuse me?" Emma asks, glaring at Regina. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asks, locking eyes with her.

"Well, I mean…" Regina starts, stopping when a gust of air blows past them. "You have got to be kidding me? How the hell did the curse break?" She asks, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asks, looking around for an open window to explain the breeze.

"Someone broke the curse. I can feel it." Regina says, abandoning the paperwork and standing up, moving to the window. "Where's Jade right now?" She asks, turning to face Emma.

"School. She has a last minute play practice." Emma says, confused. "Where are you going?" She asks, standing up and following Regina.

Ten minutes later, the two walk into Storybrooke high school, Regina quick to the auditorium and Emma hot on her tail.

"Whoa." Emma says, stopping at the door when she sees Tori and Jade on the small stage, Tori sitting on the steps with Jade straddling her lap, the two making out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Regina yells, startling the two girls.

"Mom?" Tori asks, eyes wide, as she stares Regina.

"What's up?" Jade asks casually, being pushed off Tori's lap by the girl she was making out with.

"Mother, why are you here?" Tori asks, her tone different.

"I'm guessing the curse is broken?" Emma asks with a small smirk, grabbing Regina by the back of the head and kissing her. "Damn. I've wanted to do that for months."

 **That's it for this. I was going to make it longer, add another flashback to the Enchanted Forest, but decided against it, since it was only going to be more of Tori and Regina talking and stuff.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
